


Whiskey and Water.

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Series: SPN ABO BINGO (Round 4.) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Scents & Smells, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Sam finally sorts himself out, with a little help from Kali, and heads off to claim his omega. Luckily, Gabriel is in a forgiving mood.





	Whiskey and Water.

Gabriel was ready to die, he honestly was. If his heat didn’t properly hit soon, he was going to throw himself out of the window. The pain couldn’t possibly be any worse than this. He could barely lift his head from the pillow. Something was twisting and writhing deep inside him in a way that was entirely abnormal. His chest kept spiking with anxiety, too. It was enough to make him want to smother himself with a pillow.

The anxiety only increased tenfold when his door opened and a wave of alpha scent hit him like a bomb blast. He lurched backwards against the headboard of his bed, fruitfully attempting to tug the sheets up over his body. It was only then that he managed to register the scent properly - safe, it was safe and warm and wanting. He finally let his eyes swim into focus.

Sam held out the bottle of lemonade with a guilty kind of half smile. “Kali let me in. She’s just outside, if you wanna kick me out. I’d totally understand but honestly, it was a genuine mistake, I didn’t mean to forget to write my number down.”

Gabriel blinked up at Sam. The alpha looked frail and sweaty, and there was a crease of pain between his eyes. Most of all though, he smelt so good. Gabriel could barely resist throwing himself across the room into his alpha’s arms. The whole true mate thing, which had seemed a lot like bullshit five minutes ago, suddenly made a lot of sense. Gabriel physically craved Sam’s touch, and by the twitching of his fingers it looked like Sam felt the same.

“You’d better come here, help me with that lemonade,” Gabriel replied, trying to sound gruff and utterly failing. “Perhaps you can persuade me to forgive you. Triggering this damn heat would be a good start.”

Sam tripped over in his eagerness to cross the room, landing in a mess of limbs on Gabriel’s bed. He looked like a lost puppy with his damp bangs and worried eyes. Gabriel felt a wave of warmth spread through his body.

“I’m sorry I messed up,” Sam mumbled. “I’m sorry we hardly know each other. If you tell me to go, I will. But Gabriel, I... I’m so glad that you’re my omega. I can’t even imagine being luckier than this.”

Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat and he stared into Sam’s earnest eyes. He really did mean what he said.

“I’m the lucky one,” Gabriel croaked at last. “True mates are stupidly rare for a start, and on top of it - I get you. Gorgeous and sweet and...” He inhaled slowly. “Perfect, Sam. Maybe I don’t know you, but I know that you’re fucking perfect.”

Sam gazed at Gabriel adoringly as he listened, eyes almost glazing over in a fog of sweet, lusty love. Pheromones were pheromones but Gabriel- to Sam, he’d be perfect no matter what, no doubt about it. He slowly cranked open the lemonade bottle and held it out to Gabriel, watching him take it and drink a few sweet mouthfuls.

Gabriel’s eyelashes fluttered as his raw throat was soothed by the cool liquid. Almost simultaneously he felt a gush of a very different liquid, in a very different place. He gasped in relief as he felt slick flood over his bare thighs - finally.

Sam’s nostrils twitched and he swallowed, hard. “Definitely true mates, huh?” He rumbled. Gabriel nodded almost frantically.

“I don’t want to - I don’t want us to mate properly, not yet. We should do it when we actually know each other’s last names,” He panted, legs spreading languorously. “But Sam, god, I want you to fuck me. Is that bad?”

Sam blinked, watching Gabriel’s chest heaving. He was so damn beautiful, he didn’t even look real. “Baby, it’s not bad. I want that too, whatever you want, whatever you’ll give me. Anything.”

Gabriel’s slim fingers lunged up and fumbled against Sam’s shirt. “Fuck, call me baby again and I’ll cum right here.” He whimpered prettily as he exposed each inch of Sam’s skin, golden and shining with sweat.

“Is that so?” Sam purred, shrugging the rest of his shirt off, and his pants too. He pushed the sheets aside and exposed Gabriel in all his glory. He almost had to close his eyes as his senses were assaulted with perfection. “We can’t have that, can we? Can’t have you cumming anywhere other than on my knot.”

Gabriel squirmed, pulling his knees to his chest and revealing a glistening hole just begging to be worshipped. And Sam - well, how could he resist? Within seconds he was letting his mouth and tongue plunder Gabriel, eliciting the most incredible sounds from him. Sam didn’t think he’d ever experienced pleasure quite as exquisite, as Gabriel’s fingers curled and clenched in his hair to keep him close.

He finally raised his head to find Gabriel gazing at him with beautiful glazed eyes, like whiskey through a pane of glass. He watched as Gabriel blushed from his cheeks to his chest, squirming against the bedsheets.

“You gonna fuck me?” Gabriel croaked, losing all the tone of bravado he had been attempting to inject into his voice. Sam laughed warmly, sliding first his hands and then the rest of his body upwards, meeting Gabriel eye to eye.

“I don’t know. Am I.... baby?” He purred close to Gabriel’s ear, delighting in the full body reaction he received: a shiver, a twitch and an outpouring of sweet smelling slick. Gabriel whined and arched his back, nodding frantically. Sam took that as a decisive ‘yes’.

He’d be lying if he said he lasted a long time, because the second the tip of his cock pressed tentatively into Gabriel’s welcoming heat it was almost already over. He just couldn’t help himself, and if Gabriel noticed how frantic he became, and how short a time passed before his knot began to swell he didn’t say so. He made delicious noises, and surprised Sam by cumming first in a sudden burst of wet heat as they finally joined together in one line of hot, sticky new love.

Any lingering pain that had been twisting in Sam’s stomach faded away as he knotted his omega, drawing Gabriel close to his body and wrapping around him protectively. He didn’t even consider biting - Gabriel had told him not to, so he didn’t. He didn’t believe he was capable of hurting Gabriel. Even the thought of making him unhappy was repellent.

As Sam’s knot settled, the two of them lay still and drank each other in. Gabriel reached numbly for the water bottle on his nightstand, forcing Sam to drink first. Sam could only stare adoringly into his whiskey eyes. Somehow he’d managed to bag the most beautiful omega in the world.

“I should probably be worried that this is going too fast,” Gabriel murmured, when he’d finished off the water. “But I’m really not. You took such good care of me when we met... I can’t help but think I don’t want to waste a second when I could be lying next to you.”

“And there’s the whole scent mate thing. We’re meant to be,” Sam nudged his cheek with his nose playfully. “You’re stuck with my dumb, forgetful ass now.”

Gabriel giggled. “Lucky me. And don’t think you’re forgiven for that little incident, by the way. You have a lot of making up to do, silly alpha.” He hooked his leg over Sam’s thigh and wriggled closer. Sam got lost in his mischievous eyes for a long moment before finally grinning back and drawing him in for a kiss.

“Don’t think I won’t enjoy every second of it.” He purred. The pain in his stomach was a glow, now. A warm glow that spread up through his body. He had his mate - and everything was right with the world.


End file.
